


[vid] I'll be with you (from dusk till dawn)

by Kyrale



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrale/pseuds/Kyrale
Summary: ❝ I'll hold you when things go wrong,I'll be with you from dusk till dawn ❞— they were always there to save each other, physically and emotionally (until they were not)
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[vid] I'll be with you (from dusk till dawn)

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Dusk Till Dawn (ZAYN, Sia)  
> Duration: 1:42


End file.
